Shujō Hitoriatari
(一人当主上, Hitoriatari Shujō) is the founder and leader of the Red Imperial Army and a full blooded Ushi-oni yokai. He seeks to conquer the feudal and the future world with his army, and is thereby one of the primary antagonists of the Inuyasha Fanfiction universe. His exact plans are yet to be revealed, but it seems that, for now, he's just sending out messengers who persuade feudal lords and their armies to join him. Appearance Although depicted only as a silhouette, several details can be inferred about Shujō's appearance. He has long, spiky hair flowing backwards, with strange, rippled eyes. He wears what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armor, showing his necklace with six red magatama, which was later to be revealed the Yasakani Jewel. He seems to have horns on his forehead; due to his status as a Ushi-oni yokai. He has his seven blades, the Hōritsunana, strapped to his back. Background While Shujō's past remains a mystery, it is hinted that he was already very sadistic in his youth and killed his family when he was young. As state by Byakuren, he suddenly appeared in the Inuyasha universe, along with a small army at his sides, and quickly started to conquer the land. Personality Synopsis Abilities Overwhelming Yoki: Shujō has often been referred as on of the, if not the strongest yokai in the world, with his yoki spreading fear wherever he goes and even causing difficult breathing to persons in his area. Byakuren has described his yoki as: "His aura... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Yoki? It's too dense and heavy to even be called demonic energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". His yoki is a dark purple/black in color, and it seems, that when even releasing a bit of his power, flowers wither and animals flee where he appears. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Shujō has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking an assassin through a building and slamming another over his shoulder with one hand in an attempt on his life. His great strength is shown during his fights with Byakuren, holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even battling back his blade's time controlling abilities. Shujō's strength is so immense that when he threw Byakuren, he was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on his body. Sword Techniques Hōritsunana (法律七; Seven Laws) are the seven blades Shujō uses in battle. As explained by himself, each one of this blades represents one of the seven fundamental laws where everything in the world is built on. Shujō can use these blades in succeeding order, the first being the weakest and the last one the strongest, and has to use the previous one before he can use the next if he wants to use them at their maximum. While generally not using all of them, when he does that he possesses a unique fighting style. Shujō holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, Shujō is very skilled with this, spinning around like a buzz saw and overwhelming his opponent with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility. When he finds an opening, Bee can impale his opponent with most of his swords quickly and simultaneously. He is also capable of cutting through almost anything when he flows his yoki through his blades, and use them as mid-range projectiles, and coat them with yoki to slice right through the target. :Some no Hōritsu (最初の法律; First law); this is the first of Shujō's sword, and the one he tends to use most against "unworthy opponents". It is said to represent "Unobtainable Power" (不可得電源; Fukatoku Dengen). The purpose of this blade is mostly focused on offense, making Shujō a vulnerable target when not attacking. It is interesting to note that Shujō labels power as the weakest law, while so many desire to obtain it. :*'Amanōzume' (天宇受売命, Goddess of the Dawn); The first, and most used technique of Some no Hōritsu, this fires white crescents of yoki from the blade, which are able to both counter and even overpower the Bakuryūha. As described by both victims and Shujō himself, these waves do not cause an instant death, but rather pain, which is said to be worse than "one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin." Even if the technique does not kill the opponent, it can cause permanent mental damage and eventually lead to him going crazy when exposed to the technique for extended periods. Quotes *(About common people) "Look at them, scurrying like little ants. Unaware of the insignificance of their short, regrettable lives. Do they deserve a quick death if they have never wondered about what lies beyond? Let them feel pain!" Trivia *While his appearance is based off the Sage of Six Paths of Naruto, his fighting style with his seven swords is based of that off Killer Bee, also from Naruto. * The necklace of the Sage of the Six Paths might be a reference to the Yasakani Jewel; a legendary magatama necklace that is part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, together with the Kusanagi Sword and the Yata Mirror. The Yasakani Jewel is the only one of these treasures yet to make an official appearance in the series. Category:Character